


Pride

by ninjentsie



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Pride, LGBT, M/M, Pride, Trans Pride, lgbtqia, robotnik is Stoneromantic, stone is trans and gay, trans!agent stone, transgender!stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjentsie/pseuds/ninjentsie
Summary: Robotnik didn’t understand the point of labels, let alone wearing those labels like a badge of honor and prancing about once a year to let everybody know about your “weaknesses” and open yourself up to hate from the world. Stone agrees to teach him.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	1. Confusion

Agent Aban Stone has worked for Doctor Ivo Robotnik for the past six years. He has successfully become the first and only agent to ever stay with the doctor longer than 36 hours, and has done so by following his own simple rules.

**Rule number one:** _ Never _ mess up the doctor’s latte. Each latte must be delivered on time and made perfectly. Robotnik receives a latte every 2 hours starting at 6 in the morning. Throughout the day, Stone decreases the amount of caffeinated coffee grounds he uses so that by night time the latte is 100% decaf and not keeping the doctor awake too long. There needs to be exactly ¼ inch of foam on top so the doctor gets just the right amount on his mustache. Too much foam will become a nuisance. Also, for good measure, latte art is  _ crucial _ to the process.

“Adequate, Stone.” Robotnik always says, if he says anything at all. He’ll barely glance at the agent after receiving the delicately prepared drink. But, no matter what, Stone knows that Robotnik appreciates every single drink no matter what.

**Rule number two:** _ Never _ question, but  _ always _ compliment. The doctor hates questions, judgement, or anybody ever doubting his brilliance. However, that doesn't mean you should be completely silent. A compliment can go a long way, especially with Robotnik and his ego. A quiet look of awe or subtle comment on the true brilliance of one of the doctor’s plans don’t go unnoticed.

“-and  _ that! _ That moment is when I will deploy the badniks on that slimy little nuisance!” Robotnik finished, slamming his hands on the desk in front of him. Stone stood by, hands behind his back.

Stone commented, “You’re brilliant, Doctor. They’ll never see it coming.” Robotnik’s grin gets a tiny bit bigger, and his eyes are filled with a passionate wonder after the remark. He goes to the next slide on his hologram before continuing to ramble about the upcoming attack.

**Rule number three:** _ Always _ come into work. Bad weather? Come in. Sick? Come in. Protests in the street? Come in. Global pandemic? Come in. Aban Stone has only ever missed one day of work in his entire life, and he slaved away for Robotnik for the next two weeks after to make up for it.

Stone fumbled around for his phone. He coughed up a bit of blood, trying to ignore the sharp pains in his neck and torso and legs. Stone pressed the first and one of the only numbers in his contacts.

“Stone, where are you?!” Robotnik huffed, “You’re thirty seconds late!”

The agent looked around his currently flipped over car. He cleared his throat and mumbled, “I’m sorry, Doctor, I just flipped my car because a semi wasn’t watching the road. I might be a few hours late… I think I broke a bone.”

Yes, Aban Stone was the perfect worker for somebody ignoring labor laws. He would come in no matter what, wait hand and feet on the doctor without so much as a thank you, and truly didn’t mind anything about the experience! So, of course, today was not going to be easy for Stone. At all.

May 29th.

Stone came into work at 5:30 sharp and began preparing a small breakfast for the Doctor. It has to be small enough and easy enough for Robotnik to eat without trying too much. Something he can nibble on while pausing between drafting blueprints or tinkering with badniks. He prepared his favorite, wheat toast with avocado, pepper, salt, and a bit of lime juice. 

Then, he began preparing Robotnik’s latte. Steamed Austrian goat milk, fully caffeinated Italian coffee beans, ¼ inch of foam, and a heart drawn into the top. He carefully sealed the latte with a plastic lid and headed for the laboratory.

At 6 o’clock sharp, Stone entered the lab and waited for Robotnik to acknowledge him. Robotnik was in his usual place at the desk, going through emails and missed calls from officials and informants and everybody in between. He waved his hand a little. Stone walked up beside the doctor, set the plate and latte down, and waited.

Robotnik leaned back in his chair, wordlessly taking the latte and drinking from it. He nodded. “Adequate.” He muttered before taking another sip. Stone smiled.

“Doctor, I-“

“Stone!” Robotnik sighed, “Do you want to know the most annoying part about working for a capitalistic bureaucracy run on lies and supremacy?”

Stone thought about it. “You have trouble sleeping at night?” He guessed.

“Nope! Wrong! As always!” Robotnik got up and strutted to his work bench. “The most annoying part is you have to admit you work for them! There is nothing worse than emailing an informant in another country and having to say-“ He used a mocking tone. “-Yes, sir, I do in fact serve Mr. Trump yes, sir, I also just went golfing the other day with my Iowa State buddies and then we abused our wives right afterwards before going to an overpriced sports bar!”

Stone smiled as Robotnik gestures wildly as he mocked the people they worked for. He loved when Robotnik mocked people. Unless it was Stone that was being mocked.

“I swear, every other country is more dignified than us.” Robotnik muttered, going back to the computer and sitting in his chair. He slouched as far as he could and glared at the screen. “Stone, take care of these emails today.”

“Yes, Doctor.”

“And call these people back. Unless it’s General Walters, I’m avoiding him.”

“Yes, Doctor.”

“And clean the badniks off. The ones in storage room 3B-2.”

“Yes, Doctor.”

“And clean my private room.”

“Yes, Doctor.”

“And say yes doctor for the fifth time.”

“Yes, Doctor.”

Robotnik snickered to himself before snapping, “Get to work.”

Stone took a deep breath and asked, “Doctor, can I ask a question?” Breaking rule two, a risky move. Robotnik sneered before nodding as he started working on something else. Stone explained, “Well, Doctor, I was wondering if it would be alright for me to take the day off this Sunday, June 1st?” Breaking rule three, even riskier.

Robotnik stopped typing. Stone closed his eyes.

“Pin yourself to the wall.”

Holding back a sigh of defeat, Stone put a hand on his own chest and slammed himself against the laboratory wall. (Extra harsh so Robotnik knew that he was sorry for asking). Robotnik got centimeters from Stone’s face. He snapped, “You barely do any work for me, do you understand that? I know it’s a hard concept for your first grade reading level brain to get but those are the facts. All you do is babysit me and do the maid work and you think that requires a day off? From what? Getting to hang out in a cool underground and air conditioned base from 9 to5?! Oh, you poor soul! Poor Agent Stone!” Robotnik pulled away and snapped, “I seriously don’t think you deserve a day off. In fact, I may just have you work even  _ harder _ on Sunday! Just because!”

Stone nodded and said, “You’re right, Doctor, I understand. I won’t suggest it again.”

“What on this great green Earth did you even want to do Sunday? Huh?” Robotnik huffed, “Does wittwe Agent Stone need a mentaw heawth bweak? Need to take a wittwe nap and cuwl up with a bwanket and bottwe?” He pouted at Agent Stone, turning his feet inward and touching his fingers together like a child.

Stone waited a moment before replying, “June 1st, as you know, is the first day of international pride month. In town there’s going to be a large parade and live music. I was hoping I could participate.”

The last thing Stone wanted to do was tell his government boss that he was even slightly associated with the LGBT community. The US government was already so  _ in love _ with transgender people, and Stone knew that being a good agent wasn’t going to make them think any better of him. When he first started working for Robotnik, he was just happy to have a government boss that didn’t know he was gay, let alone trans! General Walters was… very  _ open _ about his hatred of Stone’s “confused” “choices” for “her” body.

Stone snapped out of his thoughts and realized that Robotnik had been silently staring at him for almost two minutes now. He also realized that he was still pinning himself to the wall. Robotnik took a deep breath and said, “Stone, I’m struggling for a way to say this simply so you won’t misinterpret it.”

_ Here we go _ , Stone’s mind raced,  _ Stone, I disagree with everything about you and I wish you were dead, in fact, I’m going to have a badnik murder you right now so I don’t have to think about you again! This is it. I’m done. Game over. _

“I don’t understand the community.” Robotnik finally said, “I don’t… God, the whole concept is-“

“Doctor, I-I understand you-“

“ _ Don’t  _ interrupt me!” Robotnik shouted, “Ever!” Stone shut his mouth. Robotnik continued, “I dislike LGBT people the same way I dislike every other human being on this Earth. Going out and about and parading a label is so… so meaningless! So absolutely bizarre to me- but so is every other human emotion!”

_ Is this homophobia? _ Stone was sure he was going to get a headache from overthinking this.

“There’s nothing  _ wrong _ with it, I know that, but that isn’t going to stop me from being so utterly confused by it. And I  _ don’t _ like being confused.” Robotnik scowled, angrily typing at his keyboard. “We get it, you have pride about it, but why would you waste 24 hours going into public under the boiling hot sun just to get a sunburn and waste money on  _ merchandising _ for it. God!” 

A minute of silence passed by. Robotnik muttered, “I’m not against it. Really. I know I’m coming off like that, I’m trying not to, I just don’t understand. It’s weird.”

Stone suddenly got a bad idea in his head. He blurted out, “Would you like to learn?”  _ I will regret this _ , Stone realized, but it was too late to go back. He already said it.

Robotnik didn’t reply at first. He finally nodded and said, “I wouldn’t mind learning what’s so great about it… Why, Stone? You have thirty seconds to explain yourself.” He started a timer on his watch.

“Okay, so,” Stone began rambling, “Sunday is hybrid big pride parade event. If you really would like to learn what the big deal is and why it’s so important then maybe some field research would be the best way to learn! You could come with me to the parade and I’ll teach you a bit about pride and why it’s important and why I should be allowed to take a vacation day on Sunday to go to said pride event! Then you’ll learn about Pride, I’ll get to go, and it’s a win win situation. Also-“

“Times up.” Robotnik said. Stone immediately shut his mouth and waited. No further conversation.

The doctor went back to typing on his computer, ignoring Stone’s confused expression. Stone was nervous about what Robotnik was thinking about. He tried not to fidget nervously or bounce on his toes, which he did often. Finally, after two minutes, Robotnik asked, “What time is it, Sunday?”

“It starts at 11 am.” Stone said.

“Alright.” Robotnik nodded and declared, “Sunday we will take a field trip to this pride event. We’ll meet here at 5:30, get some work down, and then head out to the party. This will not count as a vacation day, it will count as a field research mission. Understood?”

“Yes, Doctor.” Stone nodded with a big grin on his face, “Thank you, Doctor.”

“Don’t get all cheery on me!” Robotnik snapped, “Get to work on your chores for the day, maid.” Stone nodded and left the laboratory. Once the door was shut he had a silent victory dance and punched the air in triumph! 

“STONE! GET TO WORK! STOP DANCING OUTSIDE MY DOOR!” Robotnik hollered over the intercom. Stone scrambled to get to work on his chores for the day, his face red with embarrassment.

* * *

Robotnik didn’t like any labels that weren’t necessary. For example, Doctor was a label. Being recognized as a Doctor was actually important though, so he didn’t mind that label at all. But labels about who you canoodled with was… unimportant to Robotnik.

As Robotnik tinkered away at some new drone tech, he let his mind wander about the idea. Of course he had researched labels before, a long, long time ago. High school. Early College. Homosexuality. Asexuality. Homoromantic. Demisexuality. Demiromantic. Aromantic. Robotnik was a sucker for education, and that included LGBT education. He knew every term, every tidbit of information, every flag. 

_ I just don’t know… me. _ Robotnik sneered at the thought, digging his tool into the plastic and wires on the desk. He didn’t  _ want _ to go by anything. The more people know about you, the bigger the target is on your back.  _ Then again, the more people know about you, the less they can find out _ . After all, this line of thinking is what makes Robotnik tell people about being bullied and being an orphan.

Robotnik wasn’t stupid. He was already an eccentric “spazz” cursed with superior intellect and a lack of social skills, adding LGBT on top of that would not help him. So, after realizing every term he may have identified with was targeted or bullied in some way or another, he just… shut himself off from that side of himself.

_ Totally _ healthy.

“Why would I care?” Robotnik muttered, “Just a dumb… parade. Dumb. Stupid. Useless waste of money and time.”

_ I don’t want to know anything about myself anyway. I know every piece of important information right now. Blood type, heritage, weight, height, allergies, social security number, date of birth. All I need. _

Robotnik glanced at the computer, eyes lingering on the pride parade information pulled up in the separate tab. He sighed, “All I need.”


	2. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aban Stone and Doctor Ivo Robotnik go to pride together, and Robotnik learns a little more about himself.

Sunday came by faster than the two expected. That morning, Stone wore a button up short sleeve white shirt, black jeans, white shoes, and tie with the trans flag pattern on it. He liked going for more subtle looks when he dressed for pride month. On the bottom of his shoes were also the trans colors, as a cute finishing touch. He was extremely nervous to be dressed for pride in front of Robotnik.

The usual routine. At 5:30 Stone made breakfast and a latte for the doctor, this time writing pride in cursive over the foam. He sealed the cup with a lid and brought it to the laboratory at 6. Robotnik wasn’t in the laboratory however.

Robotnik was in his private bedroom attached to the lab, staring at his clothes and wondering what to wear. He had seen pictures of pride events, but Robotnik didn’t exactly own any pride gear. His entire closet was a mix of black, grey, white, and red. 

Stone knocked on the bedroom door. “Doctor, are you awake? I have your breakfast and latte ready for you.”

“Come in, Stone.” Robotnik huffed reluctantly, pulling out the most casual clothes he had. Button up and black slacks. Stone stepped into the bedroom, setting the latte and food down on the dresser. 

“Anything I can help with, Doctor?” Stone asked. Robotnik tapped his foot impatiently. 

Robotnik explained, “I don’t believe I own the right… attire for the parade.” Stone walked up to the closet, standing next to Robotnik. He looked at the clothing choices with interest. Usually the doctor would wear the same two outfits. Black turtleneck, trench coat, and slacks or black button up, trench coat, and slacks. There were so many jackets and shirts that Stone had never seen him wear before.

“Can I help?” Stone asked, “I think you have an outfit in here that would work, I just need to put it together.” Robotnik rolled his eyes, but stepped aside for him.

A few minutes later, Stone laid out a black shirt, red pants, black boots, and a red jacket onto the bed. Stone said, “I know you usually wear the jacket for flying, but it could also be a cute casual look if you leave it unzipped.” Robotnik nodded.

“It’s adequate. Get out.” He snapped, immediately taking off his shirt. Stone nodded and left the room, waiting in the laboratory while Robotnik changed into the clothes he picked out.

Finally, Robotnik came out with his hair gelled back, sunglasses on, and wearing the new outfit. Stone explained, “I’m going to drive us to where the parade will be, but I’m not entirely sure if parking will be good. We might need to do a bit of walking from wherever we park. Oh, I also have sunscreen with extra spf because I know you burn easily, Doctor. The parade is the big opening event, and there’s a big concert with live music at the end of the parade. There’s also usually different vendors with food or flags or whatever else you could want.”

“How long are we going to be there?” Robotnik asked.

Stone wasn’t entirely sure. He had only ever been to one other pride event, and it was a more local thing. He guessed, “Probably most of the day? I think we’ll head home around dinner time.”

“Before we go, get some work done.” Robotnik said, “I’m gonna do research until we have to leave.” 

“Yes, Doctor.”

For the rest of the morning, Stone barely focused on work. He was still worried about going to Pride with the doctor. His biggest worry was that the doctor was going to decide that Pride was stupid and then make fun of him. His second biggest worry was that the doctor was going to leave him there. The doctor could be cruel sometimes, but Stone hoped that he wasn’t  _ that _ cruel.

_ He wouldn’t just ditch me, right? _ Stone wondered,  _ If he really wanted to go home then I would drive him back. _

Eventually it was time to go. They grabbed their stuff, got in Stone’s car, and left the laboratory for their field research mission. Stone said nervously, “Doctor, uh, I just want you to know that if you want to leave at any time then you can just say the word and we’ll go. I don’t want to force you to stay if you’re uncomfortable or annoyed.”

Robotnik said, “Nonsense. You don’t just bail on research because you’re uncomfortable. If every scientist avoided discomfort then no research would ever get done!” He plugged in his phone to the aux cord, immediately turning on obscure 1970’s Canadian jams. The rest of the drive was pretty quiet after that. Stone tried his best to not look so nervous as they parked the car. He looked over at the doctor, who was staring out the window with curiosity. 

There were plenty of people around getting ready to watch the parade go by. Robotnik studied what they wore, who they were with, what they brought with them. Flags of all kinds, different types of styles. Some were more goth with their pride, some more “cottage core”. People of color, white people, women, men, every gender in between. All together for the same reason.

Stone cleared his throat and said, “We should get going so we can find a good spot for the parade.” Robotnik nodded and got out of the car. Thankfully, he noticed he wasn’t the only person attending that wasn’t wearing pride stuff. There were a few people here and there that didn’t dress up as much. Stone and Robotnik walked a couple blocks to a good spot in the middle of where the parade is. 

Robotnik already despised being around people, so this definitely was out of his comfort zone. Stone managed to find a spot mostly away from the crowd, but he knew there was no way Robotnik was going to be 100% okay with wherever they were. Stone sighed, “If it gets to be a little too much, let me know and we can go somewhere quiet, okay? Or, uh, I know sometimes they’ll sell ear plugs if-“

“Stone, shut up.” Robotnik snapped, “I can handle noise. I’m not an infant.”

“Yes, Doctor, of course. I’m sorry.”

They waited for the parade to start. Robotnik shoved his hands in his pockets, trying not to look so disgusted with being in a crowd. He sighed and checked his watch. Ten minutes until the parade started. 

_How many asexual people are even here?_ He wondered, looking around. A flag here or there. Maybe 4-5 in his line of sight. Not many though. _What if I bought a flag? Just to blend in more?_ _No, that’s stupid. Waste of money. What would I do with the flag after this is over anyway? Hang it up? Ridiculous._ Even though Robotnik’s mind told him it was a stupid idea, he couldn’t help but glance at different vendors for flags on sale.

* * *

The parade was definitely bigger and better than anything Robotnik expected. It was a lot for his first experience at a pride event, but somehow perfect in every way. The music, the extravagance of it. Watching people cheer and laugh together, just being themselves and being happy about it was… interesting. He wished he had brought a good camera, but his phone would have to do for now. Stone didn’t cheer much, but was definitely smiling a lot.

Once the parade passed by, Stone and Robotnik made their way to where the live music and vendors were. Robotnik asked, “Stone, why do you go to pride?”

Stone was a little taken back by the question. He replied, “Well, um, what do you mean, Doctor?”

Robotnik clarified, “I mean why would you go alone? Most people here are in groups, people they can laugh with and talk to. You were going to come alone if I’m not mistaken. Why go if there’s nobody to go with?”

Stone thought about it. He didn’t have many non-work related friends, let alone friends that were LGBT. “I think… it’s just nice to be in an environment where you know you’re accepted.” Stone explained, “To know that there are people around you that support you, even if they don’t know you personally. So I-I’m not really going to meet anybody or mingle while we’re here, but I know that people here accept and support me being who I am. I guess.” Robotnik nodded a little.

He turned and looked at a stall selling pride flags, the asexual flag among the varieties. Small flags, huge flags, and every size in between. Stone noticed the doctor staring. He asked, “Do you… want one, Doctor?”

Robotnik huffed, “No, Stone, I’m just observing.”  _ Yes, I do, I do want one. _ He shook his head and looked away.

Stone got a good idea. He said, “Well, I’m gonna go up and buy one, if that’s fine, Doctor.” Without waiting for a response, Stone turned and went up to the vendor. Robotnik rolled his eyes and followed close behind.

“I’ll have a small trans flag please.” Stone said with a grin. The vendor got him what he wanted and took the money. Stone asked, “Do you want anything, Doctor? Maybe a small one you can keep in your pocket?” Robotnik tapped his foot and shot Stone a look. Stone gulped and said, “Or- Or not. Or not.” They left the stall, Robotnik still regretting not buying anything.

They continued walking around, checking out different vendors and listening to the live music, until finally Robotnik demanded they sit down to rest somewhere. Stone found an empty bench for them to sit at. He went to a nearby vendor and bought two waters and a plate of nachos for himself (that the doctor would inevitably steal from throughout lunch time. This is fine though, because that was secretly Stone’s plan all along). Robotnik continued to observe people, taking notes in his head on their behaviors and characteristics.

Stone asked, “Is there anything else you want to do? Or know?”

“Is there anything  _ you _ want to do?” Robotnik questioned back. “You’re the one that wanted to come here, Stone. You’re the trans person here.” Stone tried to pretend that the doctor’s comment didn’t sound as accusatory as it did.  _ He’s just snappy because of the crowds and noise, not because I’m transgender. _

Robotnik, as if reading Stone’s mind, sighed, “You know I knew already, right? It’s in your file on my computer. General Walters doesn’t exactly value your privacy. Then again, neither do I.” Stone stared, feeling extremely stupid.

_ “ _ Of course you knew,” Stone chuckled, rubbing his eyes. “Why would I ever assume you didn’t know? I’m sorry, Doctor, I keep underestimating you… You didn’t answer my question though-“

“And you didn’t answer mine.”

The two stared at each other, trying to call each other’s bluffs. Stone was trained in these sorts of things, and he was determined not to break. Robotnik was also good at keeping a straight face, but he couldn’t help but stare at Stone’s pride tie. He felt… weirdly guilty. Finally, Robotnik admitted quietly, “Is it normal not to know?”

Stone was, once again, taken back by the doctor’s statement. He immediately nodded and said, “Of course. It’s completely normal and valid to not know immediately, or ever. There are people older than you that don’t know their sexuality or gender. I only learned I was transgender when I was in community college… If you don’t mind me asking, do you have any hint about yourself yet?”

Robotnik rolled his eyes and said, “I’ve never… I've never been sexually interested. It seems like a useless, carnal thing to me. Such a human act… But…” He looked at Stone, those innocent doe eyes and reassuring smiles he gave. Robotnik’s mind drifted, thinking about the late nights when Stone would bring him decaffeinated coffee, as if he didn’t know it was decaffeinated. The simple ways that Stone showed the doctor he cared. “... But I enjoy you.” Robotnik admitted, trying to look confident and smug, but more coming off nervous or ashamed. He hated being nervous.

Stone couldn’t help but blush. He smiled and said, “That’s a good start… You could be asexual and homoromantic, or something similar. Asexual is-“

“I know.” Robotnik snapped, “I know every term! That’s the problem! I know everything about the subject that there is to know, and yet somehow I  _ don’t!  _ I don’t know anything about myself except that you’re… I’m…” he trailed off and stole some nachos from Stone’s plate.

Stone nodded and said, “It’s alright not to know. You can still know what all of the terms mean and not know yourself. Ask anybody here, they can all tell you that what you’re feeling is completely normal, Robotnik.” He hesitantly reached across the table and held the doctor’s hand. Robotnik hated touch, but he would allow it just this once.

“... Thank you, Stone.” Robotnik said, “This was a very… _ pleasant _ experience.” He pulled his hand away. “Don’t touch new without permission ever again, Stone.”

“Of course, Doctor.” Stone replied, eating some more nachos. 

They finished off the nachos and went back to walking around. They walked quietly, hands occasionally brushing together, eventually buying snow cones, and later sitting down in the grass where the band was playing. 

They sat next to each other, hands barely touching as they ate snow cones. Stone asked, “Was this a successful research mission, Doctor?”

“Yes.” Robotnik said, “I’ve learned quite a bit about why Pride is important and why people go… Next year you can take the day off to go again. But, of course, only if you take me with you.”

Stone nodded and chuckled, “I would love to go with you again, Doctor.” 

“Stone, if we’re not at work you can just call me Robotnik.” He sighed, “It’s a little weird for you to address me as Doctor when we’re not specifically working.”

“Yes, doc- er- Yes, Robotnik.”

The sun was beginning to set, and streetlights were coming on. Stone threw away their snow cone cups and asked, “Do you want to start heading home?”

Robotnik looked around. Nobody else was leaving yet, but then again other people were starting to get drunk or dance in the streets. He said, “Yes. Unless you want to get drunk.”

“Oh, no, not for me.” Stone said, shaking his head. “I don’t do well with alcohol.” The two got up and started heading back to the car.

_ Did I learn everything? _ Robotnik asked himself, glancing at a gay couple nearby.  _ Do I really… understand anything more than I did before? _ He looked down at his shoes while they walked.  _ Do I understand my  _ **_feelings_ ** _ any better than I did before? _

The two finally reached the car, just as the sun had fully gone down. Stone looked at the doctor and frowned. He asked, “Robotnik, is everything okay?”

“No, I’m...” Robotnik stopped and looked at Stone. He explained, “I feel conflicted about something. It’s the only thing I didn’t find an answer to today. Can you help me with it, Stone?”

“Of course, Robotnik, what-“

Stone was cut off by Robotnik suddenly pulling him forward and kissing him. The kiss was extremely sloppy and inexperienced. Stone subtly took control of the situation, holding Robotnik’s face and adjusting him so it was more comfortable. Robotnik’s grip on Stone’s shirt loosened, his hands moving down to the agent’s hips. 

After a few more seconds, Stone pulled away for air. He licked his lips a little and asked, “Was that... nice for you?”

Robotnik thought about it. His face was bright red, his heart beating out of his chest and his hands a little shaky. His legs felt like jelly and he could barely form a coherent thought in his brain. Slowly, he nodded. Stone smiled and pulled away.

“I’m glad.” Stone said, “Anyway, we should get back to the laboratory.” Robotnik snapped out of his thoughts.

“Right. Yes. The lab. Work. Right.” Robotnik nodded and got in the car, trying to ignore how clammy his hands were now. Stone got in the driver’s seat. 

Once they were out of the parking garage and driving home, Stone subtly put his hand over Robotnik’s. And, for now, Robotnik allowed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I’ve never actually been to a pride event because I’m 16 and my parents are overprotective uwu. So I had a bit of trouble writing what they did and saw, but I hope this was still good!
> 
> I kinda headcanon Robotnik as homoromantic and asexual? But, I also will admit that sexual Robotnik is good too. I just really wanted to write about questioning Robotnik! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!!! 💕🌟💗✨💓

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been brewing this idea for several days and I’m so glad to finally write it down and get it out here! I’m gonna have the next chapter up as soon as possible I promise!


End file.
